


saturday boy

by lydtograce



Series: golden days [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Foreign Language, M/M, a JOHNKUN household x, dojae is very much just mentioned/hinted, dont get too excited, this is for JOHNKUN, yuwin is also hinted/mentioned xx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydtograce/pseuds/lydtograce
Summary: johnny really doesn't want to admit to eavesdropping on the saturday boys, but perhaps they're at the point in conversation where he should make himself knownorjohnny is learning mandarin - kun and sicheng are not aware





	saturday boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhengchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/gifts).



 

Johnny felt bad.

This was the third time he'd blown his friend off in a row, and Jaehyun was starting to get irritated.

It wasn't as if he was purposefully doing it - he was  _excited_ to meet his friend's new boyfriend (and subsequently, said boyfriend's friends), it's just that the Friday nights Jaehyun invited him to join aligned perfectly with Johnny's working schedule. He _could_ change his schedule, he supposed - take the Monday nights and Tuesday morning shifts instead (he was capable, being absent of classes all day Tuesday), but if he passed on the Friday nights and Saturday morning grind, he'd lose out on something deeply important to him.

The Saturday boys.

There were two. Both similar ages to each other, and both similar ages to Johnny, though - interestingly - he'd never seen either of them around in any of his classes. But then again, he really paid little attention to the students in his classes - instead opting on focusing on the professors, and leaving socialization to his extracurricular activities. College was for learning, after all. It'd be no good if he just started chatting to the girl next to him mid-lecture; he'd get nothing productive done. 

He was getting nothing productive done now, really; simply staring at the door in expectancy. It wasn't the usual entrance time of the Saturday boys, yet Johnny still found himself expectant. Gaze wide as he observed the glass entrance to the coffee shop. The duo had been coming for two months now; eight visits, this would be their ninth in total. They always took the same table, ordered the same drinks (only one of them stood to order, and Johnny learned his name to be Sicheng, unless he was giving a fake name to be written upon the cups), and one of them always waved Johnny goodbye when they left.

Johnny liked that. The boy had seemed nervous their first week, waving goodbye quickly and not even glancing to see whether or not Johnny had responded. The second week, he paused after his wave, expectantly, and Johnny had beamed and waved back - despite the mug of hot chocolate he was clutching and promptly spilled. He'd smiled, then, giggling lightly as the duo depart. Johnny made it his duty to make him laugh every week, always performing some clumsy act in response to his wave farewell. The majority of which weren't even planned.

There was a shameful dark side to Johnny's excitement towards the boys, however, and it was one that had guilt creeping up on him every time he saw the pair push through the doorway. And such a dark side was that Mr Johnny Seo was an eavesdropper, who did everything he could to listen in on the Saturday boys' conversations - even if it meant cleaning the same table for an hour and a half. There was no malevolence behind this action - his reasoning, in fact, was quite innocent - stemming from the fact that these two boys seemed to converse with each other only in Mandarin Chinese. If you thought student of said language, Johnny Seo, was not about to use this opportunity to stretch his language listening ability - you were wrong.

They talked about innocent things; Sicheng's new boyfriend, the other boy's (Johnny had never managed to catch his name) want for a boyfriend, and rants about their mutual friends trying to set him up with people.  He said all the people they tried to set him up with were annoying, and that he simply wanted to meet someone wholesome and live a gross domesticated life with them. Johnny'd had a good laugh about that, to which the pair stared him down, and he'd hurried away.  They talked about other things, but that conversation stuck in Johnny's mind the most. Not because the boy was cute, or anything, or had the nicest little smile, and Johnny just wanted to- no. Not at all. 

The door swings open, and Johnny cranes his head upwards - the Saturday boys. Sicheng moves towards the counter, and the other boy swiftly moves to claim their usual table. Johnny grins, "The usual, right?" to which Sicheng nods, offering a quick salute, before resting a note or two against the countertop and bounding to meet his friend - said funding is immediately stored in the till, and Johnny sets to crafting their beverages. One is a peach tea lemonade, and the other is a mango flavoured juice based smoothie. He isn't sure which is for which, because he's seen them switch the drinks round before. He supposes it's dependent on which of them fancies which drink.

As he cranes his head to catch sight of them, he startles. They're not sitting in their usual table, and it really throws him - especially when the shorter of the pair had been in such a hurry to grab a  _specific_ table. Right now, they're sitting closer to the countertop, as opposed to by the window, and Johnny doesn't even have to crane to hear their conversation - of which is amidst an animated swing.

"Ten tried to set me up with this... This guy. He failed to mention that he'd slept with said guy the night beforehand, and the guy was claiming to be in love with him, but he tried." He release a sigh, and Johnny feels a pang in his chest for the boy. Sicheng, however, snickers, "Ten is using you as a dating dummy because he doesn't have a boyfriend either. If you had a boyfriend, he wouldn't pawn people off on you." The speaker extends a finger to prod his friend's forehead, just as Johnny approaches their table, placing the drinks down. He smiles weakly, "I would've called your name out, but you seemed in the middle of a conversation, so I..." The other boy smiles, and Johnny falters, "Anyway, I'm gone. Enjoy your drinks!" 

His smile really is pretty.

From his perch back behind the counter, Johnny observes, as the conversation picks up again. It is Sicheng who speaks first, "You like someone anyway! If you stopped being such a coward you'd  _have_ a boyfriend by now, idiot." His friend flushes, and Johnny smiles.  _Cute_. "I don't like anyone, I just... I think he's really good looking, and he's cute, and funny. But I've never had an actual conversation with him. I don't even know his name!"

As the boy talks, Johnny feels an odd and foreign sense of discomfort curling in the base of his stomach, and shifts from side to side. He doesn't even know the boy. This is stupid.

"He literally has a name tag on, go read it." Sicheng's voice carries across the nearly empty shop, and Johnny's brow furrows. He leans across the counter, and peers towards the pair. The boy is anxiously staring in direction of Johnny; of whom notes they have made direct eye contact, and that this is the longest interaction they've had where Johnny wasn't being a complete idiot. "What if he doesn't like me, though?" He breaks eye contact, and Johnny mourns the loss. The boy is talking anxiously, wringing his hands, and the barista decides he can't take any more.

"My name is Johnny."

The Mandarin rings across the shop,  and Sicheng throws his head back and laughs, cackling as his friend flushes a deep red hue.

After a moment or so, he speaks, voice timid, 

"My name is Kun."

-

It is exactly three weeks later that Johnny meets Kun's friends. A list ironically including Jaehyun's boyfriend, a Kim Doyoung, and Johnny's roommate, a Nakamoto Yuta - who proudly explains himself a Sicheng's boyfriend.

Johnny jests that, due to the intertwined nature of their lives, they really should've met much earlier. Kun responds, cheesily, that they have only met now the time is right, and Johnny prods him so hard in the stomach he keeels over (but don't worry, he apologizes to the smaller boy very hurriedly; layering kisses across his pretty face that Kun enjoys  _very_ much.) 

 


End file.
